


Fire

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff and the two lads arrived first, parking far away as the traffic had piled up and heading down the street on foot. They froze in place as orange and red filled their view, the building they'd all known rather well engulfed in flames as firefighters fought hard to keep the blaze at bay.</p><p>"Jesus Christ..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

As far as alarm clocks go, a fire alarm wasn't the best thing to wake up to. Michael was less than pleased to hear the blaring sound tearing him away from a much needed nap, groaning loudly as he dragged himself up from the bed. At first he'd thought it was a test or an accident, though usually they'd at least save any testing for when most people were awake, but he quickly began to realize something was seriously wrong.

There was lots of noise from outside, people running around frantically, some shouting things and one word was very, very clear. Fire. His apartment itself seemed plenty fine, no heat or smoke invading so he took the chance to grab one of his travel bags and stuffed any valuables he could think of inside of it. Even if the fire caught up with him, he only lived on the second floor, a jump from the window wouldn't be too bad, in his book.

With his bag stuffed to the gills with all the precious things he could think of, he ran into the hall, flinching as he felt a roaring wave of heat engulf him. It was getting smoky, Michael ducked down and slowly made his way to the stairway, hurriedly heading down and out of the apartment complex, only turning around to see the damage when he was far enough away.

It was not good, that was for sure. Fire was blazing from one side of the building, engulfing the place Michael had lived in since he moved to Texas. All he could think of was how thankful he'd gone home alone that night, instead of having Gavin or Ray over, or spending the night over Geoff's. If he'd stayed away from home he would've lost countless things. It was just then that he realized something very important he'd forgotten. His phone had been charging, and in the panic he'd forgotten to grab it. Michael stared at the roaring fire, contemplating just for a moment about going back to grab it before deciding against it, he'd just have to wait to contact the guys.

\--

There were plenty of things Jack and Ryan didn't want to hear on the radio on their way back from a late dinner, and breaking news was one of them. It cut in during the middle of a Journey song, the two sighing in disappointment as the music gave way to the host's voice.

"Breaking news for all you Austinites, an apartment complex on Alblanedo Drive has caught fire. Thankfully no casualties reported as of yet, but traffic is backing up fast, so if you need to head that way I'd suggest cutting through some side streets."

The man droned on for a bit more but Jack and Ryan had stopped listening, the bearded man's knuckles gripping the steering wheel tight as concern set in.

"That's the road Michael lives on, isn't it?"

He asked, Ryan responding with a single nod, already pulling out his phone.

"Did Michael say he was going home with Geoff and the other lads tonight or did he go to his apartment?"

"I can't recall, I'm gonna try Michael's phone right now."

Ryan waited anxiously to hear his younger lover's voice, finally graced with it but only in the form of his answering machine. Cursing to himself, he hung up and dialed again, yet again getting nothing but rings and the machine.

"Michael didn't pick up. He's a light sleeper, he always picks up by the third ring, I've never had to call him twice."

Jack glanced at his side mirrors before pulling a sharp U-turn, heading towards Michael's street, Ryan now trying to get Geoff on the phone.

\--

"What?"

Geoff stood up from where he'd been sitting with Ray and Gavin, the two on either side of him, controllers in their hands and Battleblock Theater paused on the TV. The older man moved away a bit from the noise, waiting for Ryan to repeat himself.

"Did Michael go home with you today?"

"Michael? No, he went to his apartment today, why?"

"There's an apartment complex on fire on his street, we just heard them say it on the radio. We don't know if it's his, but we can't get in contact with him, I called twice and got voicemail both times."

Geoff was instantly tense, pacing behind the couch as his mind ran at a mile a minute.

"Oh jesus dude, are you guys heading there?"

"Yeah, we'll be there in like ten minutes. I know you guys are closer so I was hoping you'd be able to get there first and hopefully our fears will be unfounded and Michael and his place will be fine."

"Yeah... yeah, we'll head right out. I'll call as soon as I find anything out."

Geoff hung up, shoving the phone in his pocket and hurrying to the door, slipping on his shoes.

"Guys we need to go right now, get your jackets."

"Aww what?"

The younger men whined, reluctantly standing up and setting their controllers down.

"Geoff, we were in the middle of the game!"

Ray simpered, pouting until he noticed the look on Geoff's face.

"Geoff? Everything okay?"

"I dunno yet guys. I'll fill you in as I drive, okay?"

\--

Geoff and the two lads arrived first, parking far away as the traffic had piled up and heading down the street on foot. They froze in place as orange and red filled their view, the building they'd all known rather well engulfed in flames as firefighters fought hard to keep the blaze at bay.

"Jesus Christ..."

The older man breathed out, gaze moving from the fire to the crowds of people amassed in the street, desperate to see any sign of the curly-haired man they'd been looking for.

"Let's split up and try to find him."

He said after a moment with no sign, the two younger men agreeing, the three going their seperate ways to try and find Michael. Ryan and Jack showed up a couple minutes later, finding Ray in the crowd.

"Did you guys find Michael yet?"

Jack asked, heart sinking as Ray shook his head no.

"We just split up to search for him, you guys should too. Call one of us if you find anything."

The three split again, the men scouring the streets for their lost lover desperately, their minds getting more wracked with worry with each passing moment. It was Jack who finally found him, huddled by a young couple with a phone in his hand.

"Michael!"

The man looked up, eyes wide with surprise at seeing Jack, the large man enveloping him in a tight hug as relief finally took the place of his worry. It took Michael a moment to respond, still confused as to why Jack was even there.

"Jack, where the hell did you come from? How'd you know I was here?"

"I was driving and they mentioned the fire on the radio, oh god Michael I was so worried."

Michael smiled sympathetically, feeling a bit guilty for making him worry so much, but he couldn't deny the feeling of relief that came over him too when he'd seen Jack. He handed the young woman her phone back, smiling kindly at her.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it, guess my boyfriend's already found out."

The couple went off to make their own calls, Jack pulling out his phone and calling Geoff, a hand wrapped around Michael's waist as though he expected the younger man to disappear at any second.

"Geoff! I found Michael, he's fine. We'll wait for you guys by the stop sign."

"Oh thank fucking Christ. I'll call the lads, you let Ryan know and we'll meet up."

They hung up, Jack taking Michael's bag for him and walking side by side to the end of the street. Jack let Ryan know and Geoff rounded up the lads, the other four men meeting up and surrounding Michael in a group hug. Geoff only spoke once they all pulled away, eyes still scanning up and down Michael to make sure there wasn't any bit of him hurt.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

The eldest man's voice broke a bit, Michael laughing a little, a sheepish smile on his face.

"I sort of forgot to grab it? I was in such a hurry to grab some other shit like my laptop and my flash drives and shit that I forgot it was on the charger and just ran out without it."

The group chuckled a bit at Michael's foolishness, all just too thrilled to see him safe and sound. Geoff sighed a little, a hand tightly grasping Michael's, not wanting to let him go fully just yet.

"I guess this is as good a time as ever to invite you to move in, eh? I know we were waiting till your lease is up, but I get the feeling your landlord won't give you any problems."

Michael grinned, pleased with the idea. To be honest a good portion of his things were already at Geoff's since he spent so much time there. The only things he'd lose from this were some furniture and clothes, which he could live with.

"Well, guess I'm moving in."


End file.
